


Against the Wall

by Izzy_Valentyn



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Bad Smut, F/M, I just wanted them to do the thing so i made them do the thing, It's cheesy af, Smut, but readable in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Valentyn/pseuds/Izzy_Valentyn
Summary: The scene we all wanted





	Against the Wall

The promise was barely a thought in Feyre's mind - so much had happened since that night: her sisters, going back to the Spring Court, the war. She had forgotten, and she couldn't be blamed for that.

But of course Rhysand hadn't forgotten. Rhys doesn't forget anything when it comes to his High Lady.

He had given them both time to recover, of course - physically, emotionally. Aside from a really long night when Feyre returned, they had been quite tame; no touching aside from a few gentle kisses, cuddling.

But she saw it in his eyes today, as they lounged in the library, reading, comfortable in silence. She glanced up from her book and she caught his stare – intense, hungry (ravenous would be a better word).

“Is there something you’d like to do, Mr. High Lord?” she asked, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

“What on earth gave you that idea, Mrs. High Lady?” He grinned, the expression replaced with the playfulness that usually showed when he was with his wife. He took Feyre’s book from her and put it aside.

“Call it a hunch.” She leaned over the table between them.

“It’s a good hunch, darling.”

“Tell me.”

“I’d rather show you.”

There was a quickest flash of an image – of Rhys from the back, bearing into her, wings out to shield them from an unlikely passerby – and he was upon her. He winnowed them to the back wall of the library and pinned Feyre to it. “Get the picture?” he murmured.

“I don’t think I do,” Feyre smirked a little, tilting her head up and winding her fingers into the hair at the nape of Rhys’ neck. “Enlighten me.”

He freed his wings and kissed her as if he had been stranded in a desert and she was his oasis.

Feyre made a very pleased noise, somewhere between a sigh and a moan, and tugged on Rhys’ hair briefly before moving her hand down to stroke between his wings.

He moaned softly, his hips just barely moving against hers. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you know exactly what’s coming.”

“Is it you? She stroked the top of his wings slowly, relishing how his body shuddered, how his breath caught.

“If you keep doing that...”

Feyre smirked a little and kissed his neck. “But you wouldn’t be able to keep your promise.”

“A _war_ didn’t stop me, Feyre darling. I’m going to fuck you so hard, there’s gonna be a Feyre-shaped hole in the wall.”

“Less talking, more doing, then.” She pulled his head down and kissed him, hooking a leg around his waist so he’d pick her up.

And he did, sliding her leggings down in one fluid movement. He reached between their bodies and teased her, running a finger along her entrance before gently toying with her clit. He smirked a little against her skin when he heard a soft whimpered ‘ _Please_ ’ through the bond.

‘ _Please what?_ ’

She made a frustrated sound and handled his wings a little more roughly this time – not enough to hurt him, never that, just enough to make his dick twitch against her thigh.

‘ _Do it_.’ Her mental voice managed to be desperate and insistent at the same time. ‘ _Please..._ ’ The whimper escaped her lips now, since Rhys had moved his to her shoulder. “ _Rhys._ ”

The sound of her voice, how her voice wavered, was the straw that broke the camel’s back, and, with an indulgent moan, Rhys gave his High Lady what she wanted.

Feyre’s back arched off the wall briefly as he filled her up. “Oh my— _Cauldron’s boil me,_ fuck...”

Rhys gave her a wicked grin and gave her enough time to adjust before moving again.

Feyre’s moans of “More, more, _more,_ ” echoed off the walls of the library. The only thing that drowned them out was the borderline _roar_ Rhys let out as he finished.

They stayed there for a while, catching their breath, Rhys leaning against Feyre.

“I... don’t see a hole, Rhys,” Feyre teased. “You’re getting soft.”

“I didn’t say I was _done_ , darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me I wrote this for fun


End file.
